


i am

by disregard30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disregard30/pseuds/disregard30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ron-centric.</p><p>I am here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i don't even know.

Disclaimer : I don’t own. JKR does.

I am the sixth son.  
I am the forgotten. The looked over. The blink-and-you-miss-him.  
I am the chess master who wants to get on that horse but ends up a pawn.  
I am the jealous best friend.  
I am the ex-boyfriend who’s to blame.  
I am the Gryffindor by affiliation.  
I am the hero by extension.  
I am hand me downs.  
I am teaspoon emotional range.  
I am blind anger.  
I am dirty thoughts.  
I am half assed courage, half baked loyalty, half knitted strategy.  
I am the brother. The other red head.  
I am 2-am-still-awake, 2-pm-still-asleep.  
I am speck of dirt on nose.  
-  
I am here.  
-  
I am the sixth son.  
I am the expandable. The looked down on. The who-are-you-again.  
I am the quidditch fanatic who fails.  
I am scarred hands, scarred arms, scarred heart.  
I am the enemy disregarded.  
I am average everything.  
I am red tainted fury.  
I am fist-in-mouth-hurt.  
I am what-the-fuck-inconsistency.  
I am study-or-you’ll-fail-i-told-you-so.  
I am every mother’s ‘I-told-you-so’.  
I am the unattractive freckles and the red hair and the bad temper.  
I am the jokes I tell.  
I am the joke.  
I am the unseen.  
\--  
I am here.  
\--  
I am the sixth son.  
I am second-best.  
I am ignore-him-he’ll-shut-up.  
I am please-shut-up.  
I am the uncoordinated tries, the failed tries.  
I am one-too-many.  
I am choke-on-it-envy.  
I am pitch-black darkness.  
I am hit-now-think-later rashness.  
I am the ridiculous phobia.  
I am fake-it smile.  
I am fake-it laugh.  
I am too-little-too-late effort.  
I am break-your-knuckles punch.  
I am eat-at-your-guts worry.  
I am never-show-never-tell feeling.  
I am spell gone wrong.  
I am missing-a-piece puzzle.  
I am brain behind idiot face.  
\--  
I am here.  
I am here.  
\--  
I am the chess master.  
Not the king.  
Not the knight.  
Not the fool, even.  
I am the pawn.  
But I am here.  
I am the plot.  
I am here.  
And when I’ll strike…  
I am the secret weapon.  
-end.-


End file.
